La vida es para los vivos
by Keiian
Summary: —La vida es para los vivos, George, no para los muertos—le dice Angelina. Pero él, tras la muerte de Fred, sencillamente no se siente vivo. One-shoot.


Todos los comentarios respecto a este one-shoot están al final. Espero que disfruten de la lectura :)

Disclaimer: todo lo que no reconozcan es mío; el resto es de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**La vida es para los vivos.**

Está arrodillado frente a la lápida de su hermano gemelo. Lleva en esa posición, en ese triste y tranquilo lugar, aproximadamente dos horas, cuando el funeral de su hermano terminó. Incluso sus llorosos padres han abandonado el cementerio.

El cementerio es un lugar que desvitaliza, como si los muertos enterrados absorbieran la energía de las personas vivas que van a visitar las tumbas de sus seres queridos del otro barrio. Es silencioso y melancólico, pero tranquilo. Allí George puede llorar en paz la muerte de su gemelo.

En cierta forma, también llora por él mismo. ¿Qué va a ser de él ahora que le han arrancado la mitad de su alma? Porque sí, a George la muerte no sólo le ha arrebatado a su hermano -¡a su hermano, a su hermano gemelo!-, sino también un trozo importante de su alma.

La muerte de Fred lo ha roto. Sencillamente, tiene el alma rota porque Fred era su mitad; el corazón roto de tanto sangrar; los ojos rotos de tanto llorar; los labios rotos de tanto gritar silenciosamente el nombre de su gemelo fallecido, llamándolo; las manos rotas de tanto apretar las sábanas y de clavarse las uñas en las palmas.

Dolor y angustia. Eso es de lo que está hecho George ahora. Si antes era todo risas y bromas y carcajadas alegres y despreocupadas, ahora es pura lágrima y dolor.

Fred se lo ha llevado todo consigo: las ganas de vivir, la alegría, la luz, la risa. La felicidad.

Porque George no ha perdido a un hermano cualquiera, no. Él ha perdido a su hermano gemelo, a una parte de sí. La muerte no pudo conformarse con cualquiera de sus hermanos, no, tuvo que arrebatarle a Fred.

Le hubiera gustado que se lo llevara a él también. La vida no sirve de nada sin los seres queridos, y George acaba de perder al más importante.

La guerra…la maldita guerra…el maldito Voldemort…el hijo de puta que mató a su hermano… ¿por qué ha tenido que pasar todo eso?

También, cuando mira hacia el futuro, ve un largo túnel negro interminable, que le produce una sensación descorazonadora. Siempre que se imaginaba su vida, Fred estaba en ella.

Pero Fred ya no está vivo. Y él sí.

Hace rato ya que se ha quedado sin lágrimas, pero eso no significa nada. Sigue sintiendo el mismo dolor y la misma tristeza que antes. Su espalda está encorvada, sus hombros hundidos, su cabeza gacha, sus piernas arrodilladas. Ya nada queda de aquella pose segura y confiada.

Una ligera brisa le acaricia el rostro dulcemente, como si el espíritu de su hermano quisiera reconforle, pero George está inconsolable y no hay nada que consiga sacarlo de su depresión.

Unos pasos se acercan hasta él, pero no se da la vuelta. Una mano muy cálida se posa en su hombro derecho, sin embargo no gira para ver quién ha llegado.

—Vamos, George. Está anocheciendo. Tu madre está preocupada—dice una serena voz femenina muy familiar.

George no se gira a mirar a Angelina. Sabe que probablemente está con los lentes oscuros para tapar sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Ha sido una de las que más ha llorado durante el entierro, pero nadie ha superado a George.

—No quiero irme—replica con la voz convertida en un susurro lleno de tristeza.

No quiere abandonar a Fred. No puede hacerlo.

Angelina se muerde el labio inferior.

—Lo sé, pero pronto será de noche. No puedes quedarte aquí—repone en tono razonable. Trata de convencerlo de alguna manera, porque sabe que está destrozado y abatido.

—No puedo abandonarlo—musita entre dientes.

El cuerpo de Angelina se convulsiona en un sollozo silencioso. Ella tampoco puede dejarlo ir, pero tiene que estar ahí para George.

—La vida es para los vivos, George, no para los muertos—dice ella cuando se tranquiliza.

George yergue la cabeza repentinamente. En sus ojos desprovistos de brillo yace el dolor y se refleja lo quebrado que está.

—Pero yo no me siento vivo—dice en voz alta y clara, como si esperase que, de pronto, la tierra que aplasta el ataúd de Fred (el ataúd de Fred, había llorado incansablemente cuando pensó en eso) se abriera para acogerlo. Como si su afirmación sirviese de algo.

El corazón de Angelina se rompe un poco más ante las palabras de George, el vivaracho de George, y se agacha detrás de él. Lo rodea con sus brazos de cazadora de Quidditch por la espalda.

Él no se mueve. Sus ojos agónicos siguen clavados en las letras de la lápida, que conforman el nombre de su hermano. Que hacen más creíble el hecho de que se ha quedado sin gemelo.

—No digas eso. Tú estás vivo—dice, la voz levemente amortiguada gracias a que ha apoyado la cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Y Fred está muerto—replica, su voz teñida de amargura.

Es la primera vez que lo dice en voz alta y esa frase es como una puñalada directa al corazón.

Angelina tiembla imperceptiblemente por la pena. George tiene razón, la vida ya no le pertenece a Fred.

—Vas a pillar una pulmonía si sigues aquí—insiste ella en voz baja.

George está tan derrotado que no se da cuenta de que están en mayo y no hace frío, por lo que es imposible enfermarse de pulmonía.

Clava sus ojos abatidos por el dolor nuevamente en la lápida de su hermano gemelo. _Reír, incluso en los peores momentos_. Eso dice la tumba, pero sólo logra destrozarlo más.

Sin embargo, la frase activa una chispa de cordura, que demostraba que todavía no ha caído en el masoquismo. Ver la tumba de Fred lo rompe un poco más, le trae más dolor.

Se pone en pie lentamente, dándole tiempo suficiente a Angelina para que se aparte y se pare también. Se da vuelta y a ella se le parte el corazón verlo tan pálido, con los ojos tan hundidos llenos de dolor y aflicción.

—Vamos a casa—susurra ella y le tiende la mano.

George la toma y, con un último vistazo al lugar donde reposará eternamente su hermano gemelo, abandona el cementerio.

_Fred, por favor vuelve_, ruega mientras cruza las verjas de hierro,_ por favor._

* * *

Bueno, hola, ¿cómo están todos?

La verdad es que siempre amé completamente a Fred y George, me han hecho reír siempre, incluso cuando estaba triste por cosas que me pasaban a mí. Por eso me afectó tanto la muerte de Fred, ¿cómo pudo Jotaká matarlo? Siempre pensé que eso destrozaría completamente a George y me enfadé cuando no lo incluyeron en el epílogo. Se lo merecía.

He leído muy pocos one-shoots sobre estos queridos hermanos, por la sencilla razón de que todos -o casi todos-son muy tristes. Entonces se preguntarán ¿por qué escribí yo uno? Simplemente se me vino a la mente una frase que oí una vez en la tele -la vida es para los vivos-, y la inspiración hizo su trabajo. Echenle la culpa a Neil Gaiman y a su espléndido libro "El Libro del Cementerio" de que el one-shoot haya transcurrido en un cementerio.

En fin, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Un beso y gracias por haber leído.

Keiian.


End file.
